


Furlough's End

by Medie



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always known this was just a reprieve; a chance to raise the children in whatever safety they could scrounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furlough's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



> Was thinking about this at work today and, next thing I know, I've imagined a universe that blends the Prequels with the Original Trilogy and separates Vader from Anakin...and now this?

Anakin knows nearly the moment that Leia sets out for Mos Eisley; knowledge that has little to do with Force talents fallen to long disuse. A mother's intuition needs nothing of the Force to know when a daughter has chosen defiance. 

It is with a sigh she turns from the horizon and walks back into their little home. As yet, Luke is with Wedge and friends, no doubt up to all manner of reckless stunts in Beggar's Canyon again, so she does have some time.

Worry tweaks at her temples as she walks back into the house. It's been such a long time since she yearned for her lightsaber in her hand, but that urge is near constant now. 

The Dark Side has clouded so much beyond their little Wasteland sanctuary that it's nigh impossible to her to see, but she doesn't need to. The difficulty is testament to how badly the galaxy has fallen and what is likely lurking just round the corner.

"Our daughter has gone to join the resistance," Ben says, amused, coming from Leia's bedroom with a scrap of paper in hand. "She did, at the very last, leave us a note expressing her deepest regrets, but she must do this as a matter of conscience or she'll never be able to live with herself." 

Anakin looks at his face, the laughter in his eyes, and shakes her head. "You might at least pretend to be worried."

"I am sorry, my love, but I expended most of that worry on you when _you_ were the one leaving dramatic notes." 

She flicks her fingers and experiences absolutely no satisfaction whatsoever when Obi-Wan winces and rubs the back of his head. "Something wrong, _Master_?" she asks, all innocence, so much like the girl she hasn't been in many years. 

It's worth it for the way his eyes darken. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Mmm, yes, I've noticed how much you don't like it," she teases, passing him for the chest they keep in the corner. It's been so very long since she's opened the panel that it's long since sealed over with the sands they can never quite keep out of the house. "Such impulses, Master Kenobi, they should trouble you."

He follows her as she once followed him, ever in her presence, and she leans into the weight of him. "Why?" he asks, nipping at her ear. "When I have you to trouble me instead?"

"Mm, I could use a break at times." She reaches beyond the panel with her thoughts, tripping the lever that releases the panel. Their sabers tumble free, falling into her hand, and she feels the weight of the future land on her like a landslide. 

"Ah," Ben says, leaning his forehead against her neck. "I was hoping this was not that time." 

"We knew we couldn't hide forever." Anakin looks at him. They've always known this was just a reprieve; a chance to raise the children in whatever safety they could scrounge. She only hopes that others like them have managed to do the same. The idea that they are the last of their kind is anathema to her. "You and Luke will have to pack while I go for Leia. Our days here are done." 

She thinks of her father and the dead he left in his wake. 

"Don't," Ben says, taking his saber from her hand. "You can hardly be responsible for your parentage." 

"Perhaps," Anakin sighs. "If I hadn't nearly wavered and joined him." She thinks of the dead around her and Obi-Wan falling beneath her blade. So many dead because of Darth Vader's hand and so many more in the years since. "He's in the midst of this; I know it."

"There was slim chance that he wouldn't be."

And their daughter would throw herself into his path.

Anakin sighs. "It would be so much easier if the twins had taken their nature from you."

Ben snorts, turning her to face him. "Yes, my love, have I not been saying the very same for nearly twenty years?"

She lets herself laugh. It isn't likely there will be many moments of levity in the years that will come; best to enjoy the few they will have now. 

Obi-Wan smiles. "So maudlin, my love. Perhaps it is the new beginning we've hoped for all these years."

"Remember when I used to be the optimist?" she asks, slipping her saber into her robes.

"And you must be again," he says, touching her nose, "Ours are names well known to enemy and ally alike; we're to be a beacon of hope to some and the promise of justice to others."

A thought occurs to her and Anakin bursts into laughter. 

Ben regards her with some consternation. "I dare not even attempt to discern what would make you laugh in such fashion."

She lays her hands on his chest and tilts her head with a smile. "I just imagined the moment the twins discover their staid and boring parents are, in fact, fugitive Jedi Knights."

The look of mischievous delight that is his answer to that is nearly worth all the trouble that will follow. 

"Best bury that thought, _Master_ ," she teases, "Or you'll give the game away before it's time."

"True, true," he agrees, tucking his saber out of sight. "It'll be just that much more fun if they're together when they find out."

"We're really rather terrible, aren't we?" Anakin says, grabbing her outer robe and heading for the door. "Should do something about that."

"And ruin all our fun, my love?" Obi-Wan steals a kiss. "Perish the thought. Now, best get moving. Given the temper Leia's worked herself into over this mess, she's likely to be well on her way to Anchorhead by now."

He's right, of course, but she's gone this long without admitting it.

Why start now?


End file.
